RFID, namely a Radio Frequency Identification technology, which is also referred as radio frequency identification of an electrical tag, is a communication technology and may identify a specific object and read-write related data through a radio signal, without establishing mechanical or optical contact between an identification system and the specific object.
A communication distance and scope of an RFID tag are main aspects of performances, and meanwhile, the durability of the tag is also very important as required by the operation environment. US patent US2011253793 discloses a ceramic tag and an assembly method thereof under an extreme environment, wherein a metal casing is taken as a second antenna to be coupled with an internal ceramic antenna, but the communication range of the ceramic tag is still too small. In order to improve the efficiency and facilitate the operation, there is an urgent demand for an RFID tag which has wide communication range, and excellent durability and environment applicability.